The invention relates generally to various torch or torch-like apparatus for cutting, welding, or heating operations involving either metallic or non-metallic materials. More specifically, the invention relates to a fueling apparatus for supplying fuel to such torch or torch-like apparatuses. As used herein, the general term "welding", includes welding, brazing, or other known operations by which separate items or pieces of material are joined or fused to one another with the use of flame-producing torch or burner.
Cross-reference is hereby made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,558, issued July 30, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,548, issued June 18, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. B 4,522,159, issued June 11, 1985, all of which are owned by the same assignee as the present invention herein and which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Various torches, burners, or other flame-producing devices are well-known for use in various operations, such as the welding, cutting or heating of various objects or various materials, including either metallic or non-metallic materials. Such torch or torch-like devices produce a flame upon the combustion of a mixture of air or other oxygen-containing gases with a suitable fuel. Typically, such suitable fuels include a variety of fuels such as propane, acetylene, natural gas, or other hydrocarbon gaseous fuels.
The fuels for use in the above-mentioned operations are generally provided in storage tanks or vessels that are connectable to the torch apparatus. Because of the necessity for purchasing and transporting such fuels in pre-filled storage vessels, or for refilling and transporting previously-existing storage vessels, the provision of such fuels for the various operations described above is frequently very expensive and inconvenient in many applications. Furthermore, because of the differing operating pressures and other parameters associated with the above-mentioned operations, such fuels are frequently required to be supplied to the torch or torch-like apparatus at different flow rates or at different pressures, thereby resulting in incompatibility or non-exchangeability of equipment among some of the above-mentioned operations.
It is therefore one of the primary objectives of the present invention to provide for a fueling apparatus or a module is adapted for use in supplying a fuel to a torch or torch-like apparatus from a convenient, readily-available, and inexpensive source of said fuel, such as natural gas, for example.
Another of the primary objectives of the present invention is to provide such a fueling apparatus or module capable of delivering a gaseous fuel, such as natural gas, at a wide variety of flow rates and pressures, thereby being compatible and interchangeable among a wide variety of welding, cutting or heating operations.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide such a fueling apparatus or module capable of being connected to a relatively low pressure gaseous fuel supply source, such as a typical residential or commercial natural gas supply system.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide such a fueling apparatus or module that is relatively inexpensive, simple and convenient to use, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and that is preferably portable in order to maximize its use in a wide variety of locations.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide such a fueling apparatus or module capable of fueling a torch or torch-like apparatus directly from a readily-available gaseous fuel source, as well as being usable for recharging pre-existing gaseous fuel storage tanks for subsequent use in remote locations where no gaseous fuel source is available.
According to the present invention, a fueling module is provided for supplying a gaseous fuel to a torch or other torch-like device at an elevated pressure from a relatively low pressure gaseous fuel source, such as a residential or commercial natural gas supply system, for example. An exemplary fueling module according to the present invention preferably includes an inlet readily connectable in fluid communication with the source of the gaseous fuel, a compressor for compressing gaseous fuel from the gaseous fuel source in order to increase its pressure, and a fueling module discharge selectively and releasably connectable to the torch for selectively supplying the compressed gaseous fuel thereto, including an adjustable regulator device for preselectively adjusting the pressure of the compressed gaseous fuel supplied to the torch. Preferably, the fueling module according to the present invention also includes a second, alternate fueling module discharge system for selectively bypassing the above-mentioned adjustable regulator device in order to discharge the compressed gaseous fuel directly from the compressor for purposes of recharging one or more gaseous fuel storage vessels, for example.
Various embodiments of the fueling module according to the present invention can include one or all of a variety of optional, but preferred, features, such as a filter for filtering the gaseous fuel between the fueling module inlet and the compressor intake, a lubricant filter for trapping and collecting compressor lubricants from the compressed gaseous fuel from the compressor discharge outlet, a return system for returning the compressor lubricants to the intake of the compressor, a cooling device for reducing the temperature of the compressed gaseous fuel from the compressor discharge outlet, or a selectively operable valve system for selectively discharging the compressed gaseous fuel either through the above-mentioned adjustable regulator device or substantially directly from the compressor. Other optional, but preferred, features include an adjustable pressure cut-off device for pre-setting the maximum compressor discharge pressure and an adjustable relief valve system for pre-setting the pressure limit on the above-mentioned adjustable regulator device.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.